


Puisque c’est ma rose; a Poem Inspired by Le Petit Prince

by Zimmercj



Category: Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince (2015), Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry
Genre: Free Verse, Mostly Prose, Poems, Poetry, Prose Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimmercj/pseuds/Zimmercj
Summary: A poem I wrote for my creative writing class where we had to do a persona poem.





	Puisque c’est ma rose; a Poem Inspired by Le Petit Prince

Juliet once said that "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet." I disagree.  
As if one could generalize something like that. Each rose is unique. Mine is mine and yours is yours.  
There may be many that resemble her, but I would not die for any of them.  
It is only for her that I saved the few caterpillars that would become butterflies. 

Years ago a fox taught me the importance of being tame.  
My rose has tamed me amongst the volcanoes and tigers of B612.  
I have watered her, and sheltered her, I loved her even though I was too young to know how.  
She is the reason why I remember to muzzle the aviator’s sheep every night. 

I have left her once, to sort out my ennui. I made my escape with a flock of savage birds.  
She gave me one parting line, “Try to be happy.”  
I passed from planet to planet, a vagabond amongst the stars.  
Until I happened upon this planet where it was lonely even among people.

No matter where I went in my journeys I never forgot my rose.  
Even the aviator who drew my sheep into existence, had to reassure me of her safety.  
As I wandered this planet searching for something I could not explain,  
I happened across a serpent in the sand, who promised to be my well in the desert.  
He sent me to my rose, despite the weight of the world weighing my body down. 

I gaze up to the sky where I know he is now.  
Amongst the five hundred million little bells, knowing that there are some places even an aviator can’t fly.  
I think back on the gifts that I had given him; the sheep, the leash, the muzzle and hope he remembers the latter two for the first.

I ask myself one of the questions that adults would never understand, “Has the sheep eaten his rose?”  
“Yes or No?”  
But, I already know the answer. He loved her and now he has matured enough to know how to.  
To make sure he replaces her globe before he drifts off to sleep.

Now those of you who have stood upon this landscape of the most beautiful and sad places in the world,  
I implore you to let me know if he returns, if he has learned to love me as well.  
Until then I have one thing left to tell all of you, “Adieu, et tâche d’être heureux.”


End file.
